This invention concerns an adjustable sealed can, particularly one having a movable bottom plate for forcing the air in the can body to flow out thereof, by actuating a pumping rod to make the interior of the can body become almost vacuum for keeping food placed therein fresh for a long period of time.
Conventional sealed containers often generally have a container and a cap closed tightly on an upper opening of the container for keeping food, and preventing air from flowing into the container. However, some air remains therein when the cap is sealed on the container, and this can cause the food therein to change its quality, and, also become rotten after a long period of time.